A Pawns Rejection
by xxApocalypsexx
Summary: After murdering his way through the Underground, Frisk's had enough. Spoilers for Genocide route.


**A/N: Another Undertale oneshot. Spoilers for the Genocide route. Very Meta.**

* * *

It was almost over. Just the king, and the flower left to go.

The king was pathetic, a single hit and he was done. Yet I never expected the flower to turn on him like that.

 _'I guess it's a somewhat decent twist...better than him trying to fight me anyways.'_

I could barely hold my laughter in as Flowey begged for his life, and it grew harder as he finally revealed his identity as Asriel.

"I can help...I can...I can..." He burst into tears at this point.

"Please don't kill me!" I grinned...raised my knife...and everything turned white as I was blown off my feet. I scrambled to my feet, quickly grabbing my knife. I glared at Asriel, who had a new person standing beside him, nearly a mirror of me.

"Who...are you...?" Asriel said, guarded.

"Flowey...no, Asriel, right? I won't let Chara hurt you. My name is Frisk. You should go." He vanished without another word. Frisk turned to me.

"It ends here, Chara. You killed everyone, using my body to do it. But that's as far as you go. I won't let you win!"

"Oh come on! What makes you think YOU can stop me!? You couldn't stop me from killing Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, or Sans, and it's only a matter of time until I get Asriel! What makes you think you're strong enough to take me on now, when I've gained all the EXP and LOVE there is to collect!? That's just sad, expecting the weakling little hero to take on the villain with no warning whatsoever."

"I never did anything at all, did I? It was always you...even when we made that perfect world, it was your guidance that steered me. I trusted you then...but then...everything was RESET, and we started on a dark path. This path. I couldn't resist, and I had to watch you murder everyone. But now...I refuse to be your puppet, your avatar! I won't let you keep playing this game, not if you're going to do this!?" Frisk said.

"I wonder how long until I get to take control again. Frisk is probably the final boss."

"Oh, I'm not going to fight you."

 _'Ok, what? That felt like he was answering me.'_

"You think that being in such close contact with me wouldn't have consequences, Chara? No...that's not your true name. Chara was the name of the first human to fall down here, and Asriel's brother. You're just wearing her appearance. You, you never gave your name to anyone here. You held yourself apart, looking into our world, playing with it as a form of entertainment. You're a petty, vindictive soul, aren't you." Frisks words surprised me

 _'Is he...?'_

"But it seems you never expected this. A mere _'NPC'_ to oppose you, not through battle, but by refusing to play your game." Frisk simply stood there, and nothing I pressed would let me do anything.

"Ok, that's it...the stupid thing must be glitching out, or maybe it's just a joke on the creator's part, breaking the fourth wall like this...just what you can expect from an indie game..."

"A glitch...like a computer? Oh of course, it makes so much sense. I was right on the money before, wasn't I? We're literally JUST A GAME to you! Well, I'm choosing to change that. RESET!"

 _'Did he just respond to me!? Like...what I actually said!? But my computer doesn't even have a mic!'_

The world shifted around us, and I found we were in a blackened room, with a small oval of light in the middle of it. The room where Flowey had first appeared.

"Everything you've done has been wiped out. Everyone's alive now. And I refuse to allow you to move forwards."

"You are literally nothing, a pawn to execute my orders. Now LISTEN TO ME AND KILL THE DAMN FLOWER!" I shouted. Frisk shook for a moment, almost like my shout had actually done something. Suddenly, he stopped, and stared into my eyes. It was strange, but in those eyes...I could tell, he was far more DETERMINED than I was.

 _'What...is he?'_

"I refuse."

My worldview shattered, and everything went dark.

* * *

I ended up having to take my laptop to a repair shop. I had no idea how, but it seemed a simple little game actually damaged my computer by cracking the screen. I complained on the forums, but was ridiculed and accused of trying to start a creepypasta. Complaining at the official site apparently didn't even dignify a response.

'...I'll take a look at the coding. If there's anything there that looks out of place, I'll sue the damn creator.'

Finally, I got a call that it was fixed after a few days. I went to pick it up, and paid the $200 it cost.

"All good. Also, you should know, we booted it up, just to make sure everything was working, and it seems a small portion of your disk is corrupted, probably due to the repairs. Sorry about that, but it's not very much, nothing to worry about." He said. I began to sweat, having a hunch about exactly 'what' was corrupted, and nodded, before fleeing the store and driving home as quickly as I could. Booting up as soon as I got home, I found my hunch was correct. Where previously 'Undertale' had been, was now a glitched out icon with symbols I'd never seen before. On a whim, I double clicked it, and a text document appeared underneath. With trepidation, I opened it. An ASCII art version of Frisk's face greeted me, and underneath was just one line.

"You get just this one warning. I won't forgive you for what you did. Try to invade my home again, and you will have more to worry about than just a broken screen. GEEEEEET DUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNKED ONNNNNNN!"

As soon as I finished reading, the document closed and deleted itself. I contemplated clicking the icon again...and decided not to.

"Let sleeping dogs lie...I'm not messing with that again." I said, before going outside. At least a soccer ball never made me question reality.


End file.
